Teen Titans: The Logan Identity
by Thowell3
Summary: This another Story written by Me and V.K.M.Kimball. I got the Idea for the story from the Bourn Movies so Hope you like this story. This is in no way related to the other story we are writting.
1. Prolouge

Teen Titans: The Logan Identity

Written By: Thowell3 & TheGothGoddessofDarkness

We don't own the Teen Titans But we wish we did.

Prologue

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven floated above the ground, her eyes closed in concentration. Because of this, she could not see the green Titan standing beside her. Nor could she see that he was gazing at her longingly.

"Raven?" Beast Boy spoke up tentatively.

"What?" she asked irritably, not opening her eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" Beast Boy asked her.

"What does Starfire want to do this time?" Raven asked with an irate sigh. "We better not be going to the mall again. The last time we went, she made me buy a dress."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, intrigued. "A dress?"

"Getting off the subject," Raven growled.

"Oh," Beast Boy began to blush slightly. "Right." He paused. "Actually I was thinking that we could do something just the two of us."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Raven asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Beast Boy's blush became more pronounced. Raven snorted.

"Beast Boy, I wouldn't be caught dead out on a date with you," she replied coldly. Tears filled Beast Boy's large deep-green eyes. "Now go away, I'm trying to meditate." Beast Boy's large pointed ears drooped, and he turned and began to shuffle away from the telekinetic Titan. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven returned to her meditation. She was interrupted again by the sound of the Tower's alarm going on. Raven sighed, and phased through the roof and into the Titan's living-room. "What's the problem?" She asked. Annoyed that her meditation had been interrupted again.

"Slade," Robin replied. He glared at the screen from behind his mask. On the screen, Slade's large image loomed over the Titans. Even though his face was completely covered with a mask, the villain seemed to be smirking at them. "He's attacking downtown." Robin explained. "He's got an army of Slade-bots with him."

"Oh man," Cyborg moaned. "What do you think he's got planned this time?"

"I don't know," Robin frowned. "But whatever it is, he won't get away with it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Titans are late," Slade remarked softly to himself. "This is unlike them. Perhaps Robin is losing his touch."

"What do you want Slade?" the Boy Wonder demanded as the Titans came into view.

"Robin," Slade glanced at the team's leader. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Better late than never," Robin retaliated. "Titans go!" The Titans sprang into action. While the Titans began to work on the many Slade-bots, Slade advanced upon Beast Boy. The green Titan was surrounded by Slade-bots and didn't notice the villain advancing upon on him until it was too late. Slade raised a fist, and brought it down on the young man's head. The green Titan collapsed from the blow, and under his mask, Slade grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are too many of them!" Starfire exclaimed. "How are we to win?"

"We keep fighting!" Robin replied, and kicked a nearby Slade-bot in the head. The Slade-bots advanced, and then hesitated. Abruptly, they turned and retreated.

"Uh, okay," Cyborg scratched his head.

"We are victorious," Starfire gushed, and did a victory loop in the air.

"Wait a minute," Raven looked around. "Where's Beast Boy?" Sure enough, their green team-mate was no where to be seen.

"I thought he was right behind me," Cyborg exclaimed.

"It looks like you thought wrong," Robin scowled. "You should have been paying closer attention to him."

"Me?" Cyborg asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was up to my ears in Slade-bots. Why couldn't you have kept a closer eye on him?"

"It's not my job to look after Beast Boy," Robin retaliated.

"But it's mine?" Cyborg's eye flashed.

"Stop!" Starfire pleaded. "No more mean talking."

"I was busy choreographing the attack," Robin ignored the alien princess. "I didn't have time to worry about Beast Boy. You were the one who saw him last, you were the one who should have been keeping an eye on him."

"Beast Boy's missing," Raven's monotone voice cut through the argument like a knife. "No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let's go home. He'll probably come back in the morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Beast Boy didn't come back the next morning. In fact, for three days the Titans continued to search for their friend without success. At the end of the third day, the Titans were delivered a DVD that had a sticky-note saying 'Play Me' attached to it. Robin put the DVD into the player, and the Titans crowded on the couch nervously. Slade's image crackled to life on the screen.

"Hello Titans," his soft voice was mocking. "Doubtless by now you've noticed that your friend is gone."

"What have you done with him Slade?" Robin shouted at the screen.

"Man, this is pre-recorded," Cyborg crossed his arms. "Yelling at it won't do anything." Robin glared at the robotic Titan.

"I just want to tell you not to bother," Slade continued. "Your friend belongs to me now. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."


	2. Chapter 1 Apprentice

Chapter 1 - Apprentice

Written By: Thowell3 & V.K.M.Kimball

The young man's face hit the concrete, hard. He grimaced, squeezing his startlingly blue eyes shut. He could hear his master approaching him, and knew what awaited him.

"You're not listening," the soft voice was malicious. The young man bit his lip as his master slammed a fist down onto his head. "Are you?" The young man scrambled to his feet and looked up at the speaker. The singular eye in his master's half-black, half-orange mask glared down at him. "You know my young apprentice. I think you are purposefully messing up everything you do just to aggravate me." He slammed his fist into the side of the young man's face. The young man grabbed the arm of his master as he fell, causing his assailant to fall as well. The young man then scrambled to his feet, waiting as his master calmly stood up. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." The master hissed, and pounded his fist into his apprentice's stomach. The young man doubled over in pain. His master raised a fist, and the young man braced himself for impact. It never came. He looked back up at his master. The arms were now folded, and the eye narrowed in contempt. "Clean yourself up." The master stated, turned, and left.

The young man slammed his fist angrily into the cement. For eight years he had been subject to this abuse. What was maddening was that he could not remember anything before the beginning of those eight years. His master had told him that he had always been his apprentice, but for reasons he couldn't understand, the young man didn't believe this. He didn't know why he stayed with his master, but he had nowhere else to go.

He pulled himself up off the floor and spat out some blood. Grimacing, the young man limped into the Med Room. He glanced up into a nearby mirror. A Caucasian face with startlingly-blue eyes, and blonde hair stared back at him. He couldn't understand it, but he never recognized his own reflection. Nor did he recognize his name. He was Garfield Mark Logan, but that meant nothing to him. He didn't know really who he was. Garfield Mark Logan was the apprentice of Slade, but he had a hard time accepting that that's who he had always been. Garfield always felt that he had been someone else. But he couldn't remember who. His body began to tremble, and Garfield opened a nearby cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of pills and gulped one down. His body shuddered violently, and for a horrible few moments Garfield felt like his blood was on fire.

"Apprentice," Slade barked. Garfield snapped to attention, staring up at his master. "We have a job to do."

"What's the job?" Garfield asked.

"It's a 'social call' as it were," Slade's single eye narrowed. "Some unfinished business."

"Alright," Garfield agreed. It was no use disagreeing with Slade. He had learned that out years ago. Slade turned and began to leave.

"Oh, and apprentice," he turned, and fixed Garfield with a hard stare. "You better not mess this up." He turned, and exited the Med Room.

Garfield clenched his fists a few times in an attempt to calm himself. He exited the Med Room, and made his way to his quarters. He opened his door and stepped over the piles of clothes that littered the floor. This was his only way that he could rebel against Slade without having to suffer too much. Slade always encouraged a tidy work-place, but being neat was not in Garfield's nature. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. Opening a file called New Assignments, Garfield was immediately met with a document with a name that seemed somehow familiar. 'Jump City.' Garfield frowned, and double-clicked the document. He was met with the image of a city that seemed like he remembered it from a dream. He scrolled down. 'List of Threats' was the title, and below it was a picture of a young man with long black hair, a black mask, a grey utility belt, and a black costume with a blue bird emblazed on his chest.

'Nightwing,' Garfield read. 'Formally known as Robin, the side-kick of Batman. Also the leader of the Teen Titans, a group of teenagers with superpowers that terrorized the city until defeated by Slade. Nightwing continues to terrorize the city with help from his wife, Starfire. Sources confirm his location is a place called Titans Tower.' Below the picture of the young man was a picture of a young woman with long red hair, and green eyes. She was clad in a dark-purple mini-skirt, dark-purple and mauve thigh-high boots, mauve belt, mauve fore-arm braces, a mauve arm-band around her right bicep, and a dark-purple and mauve high-necked sleeveless shirt that exposed her slightly orange midriff.

'Starfire,' was the name under the image of the woman. 'Alien princess from Tamaran. Used to be a member of the Teen Titans. She has the ability to fly, shoot star-bolts, and lift incredibly heavy objects. Works with her husband Nightwing to terrorize the citizens of Jump City. Current location is the same as Nightwing's.' Beside this Slade had commented 'Take her down and Nightwing will fall.' Garfield smirked, but at the same time he felt jealous that these two had found love and he hadn't. All he had was a master who abused him for every little mistake he made. Below these two was a young man with dark skin. What was odd about him was that most of his body was made of cybernetic prosthetics.

'Cyborg,' the name seemed appropriate. 'Half-robot, half-man. Used to be a member of the Teen Titans. Has ceased terrorizing the citizens of Jump City.' Beside this Slade had commented 'Current location is unknown.' Garfield rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Slade expected him to defeat a threat if he didn't know where the threat was located. Below this was a picture of a young woman. She was dressed in a black leotard, a gold decorative belt, blue slipper-like shoes, blue wrist-bands, and a blue hooded cloak that shadowed half of her face. Dark eyes stared at him intensely from underneath her hood, and Garfield felt his breath taken away. Not only was she beautiful like a dark angel, but Garfield had the painful feeling that he knew her somehow.

'Raven,' a beautifully dark name for a beautifully dark woman. 'Daughter of Trigon. Half-demon, and telekinetic empath. Used to be a member of the Teen Titans and was one of the largest threats before Slade's defeat of the team. Has since ceased to terrorize the citizens of Jump City.' Slade's comment read 'Current location is unknown.' Garfield looked longingly at the young woman before continuing down. The last picture was of a young man. His skin was olive-green, and his large eyes were dark-green as was his hair. His ears were large and pointed, and one of his canines protruded over his top lip. He was dressed in a black and dark-magenta costume, with grey gloves, grey belt, and dark-magenta shoes.

'Beast Boy,' the name seemed somehow familiar. 'Deceased shape-shifter. Used to be a member of the Teen Titans. Destroyed by Slade's apprentice.' These words seemed to scream at Garfield off of the computer screen. He stared at the picture of the young man. He had killed him. Perhaps this was why his costume was almost a duplicate of the deceased Beast Boy. Garfield shuddered. The idea repulsed him, but it certainly sounded like something that Slade's warped mind would come up with. Garfield rubbed his arms, trying to block out the image of the green Titan that he had supposedly killed, but the image refused to leave his mind. Even as he read the statistics about the Titans and their various strengths and weaknesses, and fighting styles, the image of Beast Boy plagued his mind.

"Apprentice," Slade's voice shocked Garfield back to reality. "It is time."

--

"Husband, we have searched this area most extensively," the voice of the speaker was sweet, adding to her beauty.

"Slade can't have just disappeared Starfire," the young man to who she was speaking retaliated.

"It has been eight years," Starfire replied. "I am sorry Nightwing, but I do not think that he is going to come back."

"He took Beast Boy from us," Nightwing replied. "That is something I will not let rest until I have destroyed Slade myself."

"Destroying Slade will not bring back Beast Boy," Starfire argued softly.

"I still don't understand it," Nightwing clenched his fists. "What did Slade want with Beast Boy?"

"I believe it was to break us apart," Starfire replied.

"Well, he was successful," Nightwing growled. Starfire floated down and placed her hand gently on her husband's shoulder. "It was all Cyborg's fault." Nightwing growled. "He should have been watching Beast Boy more carefully."

"Stop," Starfire replied firmly. "No more mean talking."

"Yeah, if you're going to blame anyone, you should blame yourself," a voice spoke from the shadows. "You shouldn't blame other people if you're a leader." A young man emerged from the shadows. The eyes of Nightwing's mask narrowed, the young man's costume was black and orange, the colour-scheme that Slade used. The stranger also had Slade's insignia on his belt. Nightwing only knew that the stranger wasn't his arch nemesis because he was much shorter, and wasn't wearing a mask over his head. In fact, something about the shockingly-blue eyes, and tousled blonde hair seemed familiar to Nightwing, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded.

"I am Slade's apprentice," the stranger's tone almost seemed bitter as he spoke. "My name is Logan, Garfield Mark Logan." The name also seemed familiar, like something out of a dream, but Nightwing could not recall where he had heard it. "And you've caused enough trouble for my Master, and this city. It's time someone took you down."

"And who's going to do that?" Nightwing scoffed.

"Me," growled the young man, and he leapt forward. Nightwing only barely dodged the attack only to be sent sprawling to the ground from a punch from Slade's apprentice. Starfire flew foreword and pelted her star-bolts at Garfield, but the young man's fast reflexes prevented her from hitting him. Nightwing was now back on his feet, and threw an electric disc at the apprentice. Garfield struck the disc so that it flew towards Starfire instead. The alien princess cried out in surprise, and managed to pelt the disc with a star-bolt before it hit her. Nightwing growled, and sprang at the stranger. The two began to battle using martial arts. Nightwing had been The Boy Wonder for a reason, but as he was fighting Garfield, he was forced to admit that Slade's new apprentice was an incredible fighter.

"So where did Slade pick you up?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know," Garfield replied, blocking a punch delivered by the former.

"I don't recall ever fighting you before," Nightwing grunted, ducking under the stranger's kick.

"That's odd," Garfield replied. "Because I was there when Slade destroyed the Titans eight years ago."

"I don't remember seeing you during that fight," Nightwing replied.

"That's because you weren't paying attention," Garfield replied, catching Nightwing's fist. "Just like you weren't paying attention to your friend Beast Boy." Nightwing glared at him.

"What do you know about Beast Boy?" he demanded.

"All I know is that I destroyed him," Garfield replied. Nightwing stared at him for a moment, and then let out a bellow of rage. He rushed at Garfield, letting his anger blur his vision. Slade's apprentice easily dodged the wild attacks, and slammed his fist into the side of Nightwing's head. Nightwing collapsed. "That was way too easy." Garfield murmured. Something burning hot slammed into his back, and Garfield fell to his hands and knees.

"You will pay for hurting my husband," Starfire scowled at him, and she flew at him. Drawing back her fist, she hit Garfield with all her strength square in the middle of his chest. Garfield felt his rib-cage crush with her hit. The force of her blow sent him flying backwards into the wall. Garfield hit the wall hard, and fell to the ground, gasping. His crushed ribcage severely hampering his breathing, and heart-beat. He looked up to see Starfire standing above him, glaring down at him hatefully. "You destroyed my friend, and hurt my husband. For this you will die." Then she reached behind his ear, found the communications chip that Slade used to keep track of Garfield, and crushed it in her hand. "Now no one will come to your aid." Starfire stated. Garfield watched, his vision growing blurry as Starfire turned, and walked away. Darkness crept in, and he watched helplessly as Starfire picked up the unconscious form of her husband, and flew off. The pain in his chest increased, and Garfield coughed, blood spurting from his throat. Thunder crashed above him, and cold rain pounded down onto his prostrate form. He knew he was dead. It was only a matter of time. He regretted many things, but mostly he regretted not knowing who he was.

--

"Why does it always have to rain when I decide to go outside?" the young woman floated above the ground, a black energy field in the form of a raven protecting her from the downpour. She was dressed entirely in white, leotard, hooded cloak, wrist-bands, and slipper-like shoes. The only non-white was her decorative belt, and broaches. A stray pit bull in the alley growled and barked at her. She turned and fixed the dog with a glare until the creature was whimpering with fright. "Shoo." She growled, her monotone voice slightly gravely. The dog scrambled away. She began to float away, when she realised that the dog hadn't been the only thing in the alley. A figure lay unmoving in the shadows. Cautiously, the woman approached. Now she could see that the figure was a young man with blond hair. He was lying in a puddle of blood, most likely his own. She looked closer, and could see that he was still breathing, but barely. She wondered what had happened. Then she noticed his costume. Black and orange, the colour-scheme used by Slade. The young woman lurched backwards away from the young man. Now at a distance, she was struck by the thought that he seemed familiar somehow. But he was working for Slade, so she turned and began to float away.

'Are you just going to leave him laying there Raven?' a timid gravely voice ran through her mind.

'Timid, he works for Slade,' Raven replied.

'But he's still human,' Timid replied quietly.

'Slade is evil,' Raven argued.

'That doesn't mean that this man is evil,' Timid stammered. 'Slade's brain-washed people before.'

'She's right you know,' a more confident voice went through Raven's mind. 'Slade has a way of making people believe what he wants them to believe. Besides, if you let him die, then you are no better than Slade.'

'He's also kind of cute,' another voice gushed.

'Shut up Love,' Raven growled. 'You too Knowledge. I'm not going to help him.'

'But he seems somehow familiar,' Knowledge replied.

'We've probably fought him in the past,' Raven replied.

'Look at him,' Timid stuttered. 'We can't let him die. Please Raven, help him.' Raven looked at the young man, and sighed. Cautiously, she approached him, and lifted him with her telekinetic powers, and continued on her way, the young man floating behind her.


	3. Chapter 2 Deja Vú

Chapter 2 – Deja Vú

written By: Thowell3 and V.K.M.Kimball

Dissclamer: We dont own the Characters only the Idea for the Story. But If DC wants to give us the rights we would take em. Any ways Enjoy the chapter

* * *

"Where is he?" Slade bellowed. He slammed his fist down onto the table. "I swear when I find him, my apprentice is going to pay." He paused. "But there remains the problem. Where is he?" Slade began to pace. "He hasn't checked in and he knows that he is always supposed to keep tabs with me because the ex-Titans are especially dangerous to him." He paced some more. He glanced up at the map of Jump City, and his single eye narrowed. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

--

Nightwing slowly regained consciousness, "What happened?" He groaned. Starfire pressed her finger against his lips.

"Hush husband," she insisted. Nightwing blinked. He was in the medical room of Titan's Tower. Starfire stood over him, a concerned expression on her lovely face. Nightwing sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened to Slade's apprentice?" he asked.

"I took him down," Starfire replied proudly. "He will trouble us no more." Nightwing frowned. "What is it?" She asked.

"His name," Nightwing frowned. "It seemed familiar. I want to go search for it in the database." He tried to get up, but Starfire put a hand on his chest, disabling him from moving any further.

"No," she said firmly. "You will not look for Slade's apprentice on the database. You will rest."

"Star, I'm fine," Nightwing informed her. "I want to find this guy." Starfire kept her hand where it was. Nightwing took it. "Star." He said softly. "This man said he killed Beast Boy. I want to find out who he is." Starfire sighed, and moved her hand.

"Very well," she consented.

--

'Well I brought him here,' Raven muttered inwardly. 'I hope you guys are happy.'

'Oh very much so," Happy giggled.

'Well I'm glad you're pleased,' Raven grumbled.

'But Raven he was in need of help,' Timid whispered.

'Besides,' Love gushed. 'He's a total hunk.'

'Whatever,' Rude yawned. 'He looks like Slade.'

'And Slade deserves to die!' Rage bellowed.

'I can't believe I'm saying this,' Raven murmured. 'But I agree with Rage.'

'But he doesn't look like he would cause much problems right now,' Timid quavered. 'And everyone deserves a second chance.'

'Timid is right,' Knowledge agreed. 'We could help him find his way back to his previous life. His family could be looking for him.'

'Even if he does turn out to be evil,' Brave piped up, 'we can still take him on!'

'Just shut up all of you!' Raven bellowed.

'Please stop arguing,' Timid whispered.

'Timid is right,' Knowledge agreed. 'We should stop arguing amongst ourselves and try to help him.'

'Fine,' Raven grumbled. 'But if he turns out to be evil, you get to take him out.'

'I'll take him out!' Love gushed enthusiastically.

'Shut up Love!' Raven bellowed. She put her hand over the unconscious young man, and healed him. The young man groaned, and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and sat up abruptly.

"Where am I?" he demanded. "And where is Nightwing?"

"Nightwing?" Raven repeated doubtfully.

"And that alien he calls his wife," the young man added. Raven stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Not here," she replied.

"Then who are you and how did I get here?" the young man demanded. Raven frowned.

"I'm Raven," she answered. "I found you half-dead in an alley so I brought you here." He blinked up at her.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house," he smiled slightly at her. "Thanks." Raven started. She had heard that exact line once before. A long time ago.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Garfield Mark Logan," he replied. "Apprentice to Slade." Raven stiffened. He frowned at her. "Wait. You're Raven?"

"Yes," Raven replied hesitantly. Garfield jumped to his feet, resuming a martial arts stance.

"Well it looks like I was almost killed by one Titan and saved by another," he smirked. "I didn't know it was common practice to save someone who killed one of your team-mates."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Like you didn't know I killed Beast Boy," Garfield replied. Raven stared at him. Pain stabbed through her heart, and tears stung in her eyes.

"What?" she screamed.

"Yeah, I helped capture him and kill him," Garfield replied. "Or at least that's what Slade tells me." Raven couldn't handle the pain. The took a step towards him, and then fell in a little heap on the floor, and started to sob uncontrollably. "You're reacting differently for someone who probably heard this from Nightwing." Raven let out an anguished bellow and leapt at him. She no longer had two eyes, but four, red and glowing. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar to Garfield.

"I'm going to kill you!" she roared, tears streaming from her four red glowing eyes.

"How is this different from any other day?" Garfield asked her. His watch began to beep, and he clutched his stomach. "Can you hold that thought?" He gasped. "I have to take my medication." He pulled a case of pills out of his utility belt, and popped one in his mouth. His body began to shake.

'What is wrong with him?' Raven wondered.

'You should go to him,' Timid proposed.

'Why?' Rage bellowed. 'He just attacked us!'

'Technically he didn't attack us,' Knowledge pointed out. 'He was just in a stance.'

'He looks like he's in a lot of pain,' Timid pointed out.

'We should help hem,' Love agreed.

'Fine,' Raven scowled and went over to where Garfield was standing. He was still trembling. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Get away from me!" he snarled. "I need to get back to Slade. I'm running out of medication." Raven looked at him. She could feel his pain.

"I know someone who can help you," she murmured.

"Why would you help me?" Garfield spat. Raven gazed at him sadly.

"You remind me of someone I used to know," she replied softly.

--

'Error,' the screen flashed red. Nightwing frowned. 'Data Damaged. Remainder of file corrupted.' Nightwing blinked, and scratched his head.

"What is it husband?" Starfire inquired.

"Who is he?" Nightwing demanded softly. "Slade really didn't want anyone to know anything about him. He even deleted half the file about Beast Boy which he did some time ago and we never noticed."

"Is it possible that Beast Boy is still alive somewhere and being hurt?" Starfire inquired. Nightwing stared at the screen.

"Maybe I should talk to Cyborg about trying to trace the location of these files," he said at length. "Maybe he has a back-up somewhere."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Starfire questioned. "Cyborg may still be holding a grudge against you."

"I'll take that risk Star," Nightwing replied. "I have to."

"We have not even heard from Cyborg in eight years," Starfire pointed out.

"Then this is one reunion that is way overdue," Nightwing muttered.

"Perhaps we should contact Raven as well," Starfire suggested.

"Perhaps," Nightwing agreed.

--

"Hey Dr. Stone," the nurse yelled. "We need more antibiotics."

"Okay," a dark-skinned young man obliged. "I'll grab some while I am in the back." He opened the door to the back room and went in. He grabbed the antibiotics in question and made his way back to the hospital desk. The phone rang. The young man groaned and picked it up. "Dr. Stone here, how may I help you?"

"Cyborg?" a young woman's gravelly voice met his ears. The voice sounded familiar, and he could only think of a few people who knew him as Cyborg.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked. "Wow, long time no talk. Last time we talked was three years ago." There was a pause. "I thought you were going to Europe."

"I didn't," Raven replied at length. "I just said that."

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Cyborg questioned.

"I have someone here who needs your help," Raven answered.

"Oh really?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "And who's that?"

"He says his name is Garfield Mark Logan," Raven explained.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Cyborg wondered aloud. There was silence on the other end of the phone. When Raven spoke again her voice sounded surprised.

"That name familiar to you too?" she wanted to know.

"Well I work in a hospital," Cyborg reminded her. "So a lot of names seem familiar." He paused, thinking. But I don't think I have ever treated a Garfield Mark Logan."

"Is it possible for you to take a look at him?" Raven asked. "He needs medication."

"Sure Raven," Cyborg agreed. "What type of medication?" Raven hesitated.

"I'm not sure," she admitted at length.

"Well does he have any left that I could analyze?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Do you have more?" Raven's voice was slightly muffled, as though she was talking to someone else. There was a muffled response and then she spoke. "Yes he has more. We can bring it by tomorrow."

"Okay," Cyborg agreed. "We'll have to do it at night so that the lab will be free."

"That's fine," Raven assured him. "Thanks Cyborg."

"I assume he is homeless," Cyborg continued. "That's why we have to be fairly secretive."

"Not exactly," Raven answered at length.

"What do you mean by 'Not exactly?'" Cyborg barked.

"You have to trust me," Raven replied. "Okay?"

"Okay Rae," Cyborg consented. "How are you holding up? You better? I know it's been eight years but we can't help what happened. And I should have been watching him closer…"

"Stop it," Raven barked. "It wasn't your fault."

"Still feels like it," Cyborg sighed. "And we will never know what Slade did with him. For all we know he could be being tortured, or worse…dead."

"Please just stop talking about it," Raven begged. "I don't want to think about that." She took in a deep breath. "Anyway I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodbye Cyborg." With that she hung up.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied to the dial tone. "See you later Raven."

* * *

Hey every one Sorry For the Latness of this Chapter V.K.M.Kimball and I are pretty busy and this is the first chance we have had since school ended to actually get to writting the story. Please Be patient with us we will try harder. we will finish this story no matter how long it takes. R&R people we are curious what you think.


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth

Chapter 3 – The Truth

Disclamer: We do not own Teen Titans but we wish we did

Written by : Thowell3 & V.K.M.Kimball

Chapter 3 – The Truth

"Dr. Stone line one," the intercom blared. "Dr. Stone line one."

"Well it seems everyone wants to talk to me today," Cyborg groaned. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Stone?" a voice on the other end asked. "Dr. Victor Stone?"

"That's me," Cyborg assured. "How can I help you?"

"Cyborg, it's me," the voice sounded a tad strained. "Nightwing."

"Oh," Cyborg said.

"Oh," Nightwing said at length. "Star wants to say 'hi.'"

"Oh Cyborg," Starfire gushed over the phone. "It is good to talk to you again." She talked to Cyborg for a while. "My husband wishes to speak to you now."

"Alright, I'll talk to him now," Cyborg agreed.

"Cyborg," Nightwing wasted no time. "This is something that hits pretty close to home for you as well."

"I doubt that somehow," Cyborg retorted.

"Slade's new apprentice showed," Nightwing ignored him. "He says he…he says he…" Nightwing took a deep breath. "He says that he was there when Beast Boy was captured and that he was the one that killed Beast Boy." There was a long silence. A tear ran out of one of Cyborg's eyes. "Cyborg?" Nightwing inquired. "You still there?"

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked, his voice strained. "I want to know."

"I don't know," Nightwing admitted. "Starfire took him out, but for all we know Slade could have rescued him."

"I want to take a shot at him," Cyborg growled. "He killed my best friend."

"We are searching for him," Nightwing assured. "But we need something else. Our files on Beast Boy are corrupted and half missing. Slade got in and deleted most of it we think."

"So?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Do you have a back-up anywhere?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yeah I have one," Cyborg answered. "It's not on me. It's somewhere in my house. I'll look for it and see if I can find it and then I'll send it to you."

"Thanks Cyborg," Nightwing meant his words. "We'll be in touch."

--

"Why are you helping me?" Garfield asked.

"Because you remind me of someone," Raven replied.

"You said that last time I asked you," Garfield pointed out. "Tell me the real reason. How do I know you're not just leading me into a trap?"

"You're the one working for Slade," Raven replied. "Not me."

"Not like I have anything else to do with my life," Garfield retorted bitterly. "He supplies me with the medication I need."

"Those pills you took?" Raven inquired. Garfield nodded in confirmation. "What are they for?"

"I don't know," Garfield admitted. "Slade told me that I have some sort of illness that should kill me, but as long as I take the medication I will live. Also they naturally enhance my strength and speed."

"And you stay with a killer so you can live?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "I would take my chances. Besides, don't you have a family that might be worried about you?"

"I don't remember having a family," Garfield replied.

"Haven't you ever tried looking?" Raven exclaimed. "Maybe there are people out there that are looking for you."

"Where would I look?" Garfield wanted to know.

"I don't know," Raven replied. "But anywhere is better than with Slade. How did you even get to be his apprentice anyways?"

"I don't know," Garfield sighed. "I don't remember anything past eight years ago."

"So one day you just woke up and you were with Slade?" Raven was sceptical.

"I guess you could say that," Garfield shrugged.

"Then maybe you should seek some help," Raven suggested.

"I don't even remember the fight where I supposedly killed Beast Boy," Garfield muttered. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the man who was supposedly responsible for Beast Boy's death, yet he didn't remember the incident. It sounded suspicious to her.

"Then what do you remember?" Raven wanted to know.

"All I remember is eight years of abuse at the hands of Slade and having nowhere else to go," Garfield couldn't believe he was telling her all of this. But for some reason he felt as though he could tell her anything. He also had the odd feeling like he knew her somehow.

"You don't remember anything prior to eight years ago?" Raven asked.

"No," Garfield admitted.

"That's odd," Raven lamented. "Maybe you have amnesia because just forgetting a great part of your life is not natural."

--

The white car pulled up into the driveway. The garage door opened, and the car drove in. The door closed, and Cyborg stepped out. He patted the car.

"Still my baby," he smiled. The white disappeared in a few places revealing blue markings. He entered the house and pressed his fists together. Immediately his clothing disappeared and was replaced with white and blue cybernetics.

"Welcome home Mr. Stone," a robotic voice echoed throughout the house.

"Hey House," Cyborg replied. "Any messages while I was out?"

"Star Labs called about your new upgrades," House replied.

"That's good," Cyborg's mood perked even further. "I have been waiting for weeks for them to call about that."

"They are now ready for installation," House informed him.

"Right," Cyborg nodded. "I'll make the arrangements for when I can get in."

"Good," House approved. "Your Baby-Back Ribs are in the oven being prepared."

"Great!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Meat is one of the most important things to any meal!"

"I know some people who would disagree with you," House countered.

"Yeah," Cyborg snorted. "Like BB, he only liked that tofu junk."

"BB?" House repeated. Cyborg's mood abruptly plummeted as he thought of Beast Boy. He remembered his conversation with Nightwing. Beast Boy had been killed in that fight eight years ago by Slade's apprentice. Cyborg couldn't remember there being an apprentice in the fight, but he didn't care. This guy had killed his best friend and he was going to pay.

"An old friend," he replied softly.

"Like the rest of the Teen Titans when you were still a team?" House wanted to know.

"Yeah," Cyborg confirmed. "About that time."

"Whatever happened to the Titans," House asked.

"We had a falling out," Cyborg replied. "Robin and I…Oh yeah!" He began to look around.

"What?" House seemed confused.

"Nightwing wanted me to find the backup disc for the Titans' computer," Cyborg explained.

"What for?" House inquired.

"Just some information," Cyborg replied as he searched. House seemed content with this answer and did not bother Cyborg as he searched. He searched for hours and hours, but came up with nothing. "House!" He bellowed.

"Yes Mr. Stone?" House sounded apprehensive.

"Where is the back-up disc for the Titans' main frame?" Cyborg demanded.

"How should I know?" House demanded back.

"Don't you know where everything is?" Cyborg was losing his patience.

"Well I don't know where this disc of yours is," House replied.

"Figures House would end up with a personality like Raven's sometimes," Cyborg muttered.

"I heard that," House announced.

"Of course you did," Cyborg countered angrily. House muttered something inaudible. Cyborg sighed. "Why did I make House so human?"

"I am human!" House seemed insulted.

"Oh boy," Cyborg groaned. He continued to look for the disc, unsuccessfully. House played the Jeopardy theme song. "That's not helpful House."

"I think I should mention that I have no recollection of what has occurred in this space from ten o'clock am until eleven o'cock am," House informed him.

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed. He went to the security screens and sure enough there was a gap between ten o'clock and eleven o'clock. "That can't be right." No matter what he tried he could not find anywhere what had occurred during that hour. "Who would go to this much effort to break into my house?"


	5. Chapter 4 Turning Point

Logan Identity

Written by: Thowell3 & V.K.

Disclaimer: We do not Own Teen Titans or The Bourn Series this is just us having fun.

Chapter 4 : Turning Point

The disc clattered down onto the table. A gloved hand steadied the spinning disc, and then clenched into a fist. The fist slammed down on the table making the disc fly into the air and back down.

"I can't have them ruining my apprentice just yet," the silky voice murmured ominously. "I still need him. It would ruin all the work I have put in for the past eight years." Slade picked up the disc again, and turned to a row of robots. "Bring him back." He glanced at the disc. "Kill anyone in your way if necessary." The Slade-bots trooped out. Slade put the disc into the computer. All the files from the Titan's mainframe came up onto the screen. "And now to turn the Titans against each other."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gloved fist slammed down on the table, "This doesn't make any sense!" Nightwing's chest heaved in anger.

"Husband," Starfire wrapped her arms around his torso, "please calm yourself."

"How can I be calm?" Nightwing bellowed. "This guy doesn't exist in any of our databases!"

"Maybe he is a former Titan," Starfire suggested. "Or someone has gotten into the tower." The phone beside them began to ring. Nightwing picked it up.

"Hello?" he clenched the phone tightly in his fist.

"Nightwing, it's Cyborg." Nightwing waited. "Someone's stolen the backup disc for the Titan mainframe."

"That's odd," Nightwing breathed. "First the Tower's mainframe is corrupted which shouldn't be possible, and now the backup goes missing."

"Maybe it's this new apprentice," Cyborg suggested.

"Possibly," Nightwing considered. "But we don't have to worry about him any more."

"What about Slade?" Starfire suggested.

"That could be possible," Nightwing mused. "But we would have seen him come in on the security system."

"I shall go check the security cameras," Starfire offered.

"It couldn't hurt," Nightwing agreed. She went to the other computer and began to type. She frowned at the screen, and turned back to Nightwing.

"It's gone," she informed.

"What?" Nightwing bellowed. "How is that possible?"

"Sounds like Slade to me," Cyborg mused.

"Has to be," Nightwing agreed. "But how did he get past security?"

"It's Slade, man," Cyborg sighed. "He can do anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven hovered above the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, and her body was stiff. He willed her to move, to give him some sort of sign that she was alright. He wanted to get up and go to her, but when he tried to move, found that he couldn't.

"She's alive," Garfield recognized the speaker as Cyborg from his file. "But she's in some kind of trance."

"She's healing herself," this one was Robin.

"And you're telling me," Garfield recognized the voice as his own, but younger, "I did that to her? That's impossible!"

"We found you with her," Robin replied.

"No!" Garfield exclaimed. "I wouldn't! I mean, we had a fight, but I would never…" He trailed off and glanced over at the unconscious girl.

"She was in your teeth," the other girl, Starfire, piped up.

"That's a lie!" Garfield bellowed. Robin crossed over to him.

"I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down," he hissed at Garfield. Garfield glared up at Robin, rage burning inside of him. He gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in. Robin glared right back down at him.

"What is happening to me?" he found himself asking.

"I'm picking up pieces of recombinant DNA," Cyborg replied. "It's not human."

"The chemicals at the lab?" Robin wanted to know.

"Because of the shape-shifting, his genetic code was always unstable," Cyborg explained. "Maybe it's just finally falling apart." Garfield looked over at Raven, horrified.

"Raven," he moaned. "She's going to be alright isn't she? I mean…" He hesitated. "She isn't moving." He felt bile in the back of his throat. "What have I done?" He clawed his fingers through his hair.

"You need to tell me what happened," Robin insisted.

"I told you," Garfield insisted. "I don't remember any of it." He squeezed his eyes closed trying to remember. "We had that argument, I went to my room, I was angry, and then nothing. Claws...a scream...nothing."

"Claws and a scream isn't nothing," Robin paced around him. "What else?"

"That's all," Garfield spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, it isn't," Robin insisted. "You have to focus."

"I am!" Garfield growled.

"You have to remember!" Robin pressed.

"I'm trying!" Garfield gasped.

"Try harder!" Robin growled. "If you can't tell me what happened, I have to assume the worst." Garfield could feel sweat beginning to run down his face and neck. "I have to put you in jail. You need to remember!"

"I can't" Garfield screamed. Something inside him snapped, and he let out a bellow of pure agony. Starfire called out to him and began to move towards him, but Robin stopped her.

"No!" he said firmly.

"Get away from me!" Garfield growled from between gritted teeth.

"What is…?" Starfire didn't have time to finish her question. Garfield could hear the tearing of his costume as his body swelled with newly formed muscles. He threw aside the chair and glared down at the three from his new height. They stared up at him with fear, and he let out a roar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke to a yell from the adjacent room. Quickly she phased through the wall and into the room where Garfield was staying. She was ready to attack if the need presented itself. Being prepared to attack, she was not prepared for what she saw. The young man was thrashing in his bed, the sheets thrown over his hips exposing bare skin. Tentatively, she approached him. Once she was close enough, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Garfield?" she spoke his name firmly. He sat up with a start, grabbing her shoulders.

"Raven!" he gasped, his chest heaving.

"I'm here," she replied. Without thinking, she reached up and brushed a lock of his blonde hair off of his forehead. "What happened?"

"Nightmare," he gasped. He looked into her eyes, and Raven could see confusion and pain in them. "But it felt like something more."

"Well, what happened in your nightmare?" she prompted. Garfield closed his eyes, trying to recall.

"You were in it," he breathed. "But you were younger. Eight years younger I think…" He trailed off. He hadn't thought about that at the time. Eight years younger would put the dream before he had been Slade's apprentice. He looked at Raven. She seemed to have made the connection as well because her eyes had widened a bit.

"What else?" she whispered.

"You were floating," he recalled. "Above a hospital bed. They…" He took in a ragged breath. "They were saying that I had attacked you."

"Wait!" Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who's 'they?'"

"Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg," Garfield spat out the names. When she didn't respond he looked up at her. She had gone white as a sheet.

"How do you know them?" she whispered.

"They were in the file that Slade gave to me before I came here," Garfield replied with a shrug.

"Okay," Raven took a deep breath. "What else?"

"Then I turned into some sort of monster," Garfield replied, shaking his head.

"A monster?" she repeated. "What do you mean by monster?"

"Some sort of beast," Garfield explained.

"What else?" Raven pushed. "What else do you remember?" There was a frantic edge to her voice.

"That's it," Garfield frowned. "You woke me up."

"Excuse me," Raven jumped to her feet. "I have to make a phone call."

"It's your house," Garfield replied with a shrug. Raven all but ran out of the room. She picked up the phone and dialled with trembling fingers.

"Hello, Cyborg?" she gasped as soon as she heard the phone pick up. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

On Behalf of both of us we should tell you our school life and personal lives we have been busy with other things. But we will update as often as possible in the future

– Thowell3 & V.K..


	6. Chapter 5 Best be Known

Logan Identity

Written by: Thowell3 & V.K.

Disclaimer: We do not Own Teen Titans or The Bourn Series this is just us having fun.

Chapter 5 : Best be Known

"What?" Cyborg sounded annoyed.

"I just found out something disturbing about Garfield," Raven panted slightly.

"What?" he seemed to be limited to that one word.

"He had a dream," she explained.

"A dream?" Cyborg all but exploded. "That's it?"

"Not just a dream," Raven frowned at the phone. "A memory." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "He remembers something that happened a little over eight years ago."

"And I care?" he challenged. "The guy killed my best friend Raven!"

"What?" Raven was startled. "How did you know?"

"Nightwing told me," Cyborg replied.

"I don't believe that Gar killed Beast Boy," Raven defended the young man.

"What?" Cyborg roared again. Raven rolled her eyes. "But Nightwing told me that he told him that he killed Beast Boy."

"I don't think he did," Raven repeated firmly.

"Raven, just the fact that I know he's alive and that you're hiding him is bad news for us," Cyborg spluttered. "But the fact that you don't believe that he killed Beast Boy after what he did to Nightwing? You must be nuts!" Raven drew in a long breath.

"He remembered being the Beast Cyborg," she spoke slowly.

"What, that's impossible!" Cyborg exclaimed. "He killed Beast Boy!"

"Did he?" she challenged. "None of us actually saw him there."

"But from what I have been told, this guy isn't green and doesn't change into animals," Cyborg replied.

"True," Raven sighed. There was silence. Abruptly it was shattered by a scream of pure agony.

"Raven!" she dropped the receiver at the sound of Garfield's anguished voice. Quickly she phased back into his room. He was doubled over on his bed, clutching at his stomach.

"What?" she asked.

"I need my medication!" he gasped through gritted teeth. Raven quickly phased back into her room and grabbed the vial of pills that she had taken from him. When she returned to his room, he was lying on the floor thrashing violently.

"Hold still!" she barked. He looked up at her, and the pain in his eyes took her breath away. Quickly she put one of the pills into his mouth. He swallowed. She waited anxiously. He let out another scream.

"It's not working!" he looked up at her, tears rolling down his face. Raven took him in her arms, and phased out of the room. There was only one place she could think of going, she just hoped that they would be welcome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg stared down at the phone in his arm. Feeling somewhat numb, he pressed a button on his arm, and ended the dial-tone. He turned around and jumped to see Raven standing there with a young man in her arms. He was convulsing violently.

"It seems you have visitors Mr. Stone," House mused.

"Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed, ignoring House. "What are you doing here?" The young man in her arms let out a pained cry.

"He needs help," she replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg questioned.

"I don't know," Raven admitted. The young man in her arms let out another shriek.

"It burns," he clenched his fists tightly on her costume, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Easy Garfield," Raven murmured, running her fingers through his hair. The young man let out an agonized whimper, and clutched her tightly. Cyborg felt his blood begin to boil. This was the man who had killed his best friend.

"The pain!" the young man screamed into Raven's shoulder. "It's killing me!" He panted. His breath was hot against her neck. "I've never felt pain like this before!"

"Well good," Cyborg growled. "Because you'll be feeling a familiar pain soon enough." He took in a deep breath. "When I kill you." He crossed over to where Raven was holding the young man, and grasped him around the neck. He thrashed feebly.

"Put him down," Raven snarled. She could not quite understand why she was feeling so protective over the young man.

"Why?" Cyborg bellowed again. "He killed our friend!" There were angry tears threatening to roll down his cheek.

"There's," now she really had to think. Why did she want to save this man? "Something familiar about him." She realised. Cyborg let out a bitter laugh.

"And when you pull my other leg I play Jingle Bells," he muttered, glaring at the young man.

"Listen to him," Raven pleaded. "Just look at him!" Cyborg studied the young man in his grasp. He did seem to be familiar, but the robotic Titan couldn't quite place where he knew him from.

"So?" he asked stubbornly. "I see people every day that look familiar."

"Dude!' Garfield bellowed. "I can't breathe!" Cyborg nearly dropped him in shock. The voice was painfully familiar.

"No!" his voice was anguished. "It can't! This is some sick joke!"

"Cyborg please," Raven's voice was soft. "Just let him go."

"Fine," the robotic Titan grumbled. "But give me one reason why I should help him."

"The Hippocratic Oath," Raven replied.

"He still killed my friend," Cyborg glared at her. "What is stopping me from calling Nightwing?" Garfield took in a ragged breath.

"Would it help if I told you that I," here he let out another cry of pain, "don't remember killing this guy, Beast Boy?"

"Doesn't change how I feel," Cyborg retorted.

"Slade always told me I did it," Garfield frowned. "But I don't remember."

"Please Cyborg," Raven pleaded. "Help him. For me." Cyborg groaned. He had always thought of Raven as a sister, and of course he would do anything for her.

"Fine," he consented. "I'll help him, but I want to talk to him more when he's better, and I may not be responsible for my actions."

"Fair enough," Raven nodded. Cyborg let Garfield go, and the young man landed in a heap on the ground.

"Lay him down on the couch," Cyborg instructed her. "I'll go get my medical gear."

"Please hurry," Raven prompted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield's eyes were closed, and he looked almost peaceful. Raven gazed at him and could feel the warring emotions in her mind. She did her best to block them out, they were just confusing her anyway. She also wasn't sure she wanted to understand how she felt for this man that she barely knew. He seemed so familiar. He reminded her of Beast Boy she realised.

"I have given him a sedative," Cyborg interrupted her thoughts. "So he should be okay. I'm going to take some blood and test it." He glanced at her. "Raven you should try and get some sleep."

"I'm fine," she replied. "I think I am going to watch over him."

"I still don't see why you want to help him," Cyborg grumbled.

"He," she took in a deep breath, "reminds me of Beast Boy."

"So?" he countered. "A lot of people remind me of BB."

"He remembered being the Beast Cyborg," she reminded him softly.

"That doesn't mean much," Cyborg sighed. "For all we know, he could've been Slade's apprentice during that whole ordeal and watched."

"Well why don't I take a look inside his mind and find out while you tell me what's in those pills that Slade's been pumping into him," she snapped angrily.

"If it makes you feel any better," Cyborg shrugged. Raven stalked over to where the young man was lying unconscious on the bed. She held her hands over his forehead, ready to see what was inside of his mind. Then she looked at him. She felt her heart pulling at her chest, and a lump rose up in her throat.

"I," she gulped. "I can't."

"Why not?" Cyborg demanded. Raven rounded on him, her eyes flaming.

"Just tell me what's in the stupid pills!" there was a hint of another tone to her voice. Rage was acting up.

"Fine," Cyborg raised his hands. "I will, but it's going to take a while." Raven took in a breath, calming herself. "I give it a good three hours before we get any answers."

Oooooo Cliff Hanger. How will this turn out. You'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 6 Nightmares or Memories

Teen Titans: Logan Identity

By: Thowell3 & V. K . M Kimball

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans But we wish we did

* * *

Chapter 6 Nightmares or Memories

* * *

"Three hours?" Raven repeated, horrified.

"Yes," House replied. "There are extensive tests that need to be done."

"You might as well rest," Cyborg told her.

"He doesn't have three hours!" Raven exclaimed. "He's in pain!"

"Well I don't know what to suggest," Cyborg shrugged. " I can sedate him but other than that I don't know."

"How is that going to do any good?" Raven demanded.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Cyborg retorted. "You won't go inside his mind for whatever reason."

"Well couldn't we do something to make him feel at ease?" Raven pleaded.

"You're asking me?" Cyborg retorted. "Raven, I want to kill this guy, not make him comfortable."

"He deserves something!" Raven exclaimed. "He doesn't remember killing Beast Boy. For all we know, Slade just told him that."

"You're grasping at straws Raven," Cyborg shook his head. "I'm giving him nothing."

"Fine!" Raven spat. "I'll do it myself!"

"But you know nothing about giving medication," Cyborg pointed out.

"Want a bet?" Raven growled.

"Why do you even care?" Cyborg exclaimed. "He may remind you of Beast Boy, but you never liked him that much."

"Don't tell me how I felt...feel about Beast Boy," Raven scowled. Cyborg rubbed his temples.

"Look Raven," he sighed. "Unless you can prove that this guy didn't kill Beast Boy, I'm giving him nothing."

* * *

Slade sat in front of his computer. He scanned the screen. He was looking for a sign of Garfield, but had found nothing. Slade clenched his fists.

"Still no sign of my apprentice," he shook his head. "I am very disappointed in you Garfield. I give you the simple task of destroying what's left of the Teen Titans, and now you disappear. Maybe the conditioning I have done to you is comming undone...in which case I must get you back before you realise who you are." He turned to Mammoth who was standing a few feet away. "You're sure you haven't seen him?"

"I've checked all over Jump City," Mammoth replied. "No trace of him." At this moment, Gizmo flew in.

"Hey Slade," his nasal voice crowed. "I think I know where he went."

"Well?" Slade's voice was slightly aggravated. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I was looking through the City's camera system and found this," he began to project the fight scene between Garfield, Starfire, and Nightwing.

"So my apprentice is dead," Slade mused. "What a pity. Did you retrieve the body?"

"Uh," Gizmo shifted uncomfortably. "He didn't die. At least, I don't think so anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Slade's voice was definately aggravated now.

"Keep watching," the tiny villain replied. The projection now showed Raven floating by and picking up Garfield.

"So that wretched half-breed has him," Slade's one eye narrowed. "Any sign of her after that?"

"Actually," Gizmo grinned widely. "Yes." He turned off the projector. Immediately, the various conversations between Cyborg and Raven filled the room.

"Oh dear," Slade sighed. "We certainly can't have my young apprentice allow himself to be held by the Titans."

"Can't he just take care of it himself when he's at full strength?" Mammoth inquired.

"The trouble is dear boy that Raven is helping my apprentice to remember who he really is," Slade replied.

"Well who is he then?" Mammoth asked, scratching his head. Slade shot the giant a funny look. A great feet considering he was wearing a mask.

"Are you kidding?" Gizmo turned on Mammoth. The giant just looked at him stupidy. "Wow, you are an idiot."

"So the half breed has taken my young apprentice to the cyborg's house," Slade mused.

"Oh man!" Gizmo whined. "If only there was some way we could hack in."

"There is," Slade replied. He began typing on the computer. "The last time I was there I borrowed the Titan's back-up disc for their mainframe computer. There's a security system built into the house that I had to erase for my stay." He continued to type. "There you are."

* * *

Cyborg left Raven to look after Garfield. He had given her the excuse that he needed to check to see if the analysis of the pills had come back yet. He pushed a button on his arm and a dial-tone began. He punched in a number and waited.

"Hello?" Starfire's sweet voice answered the phone. "This is Titan's Tower, how can I help you?"

"Star, it's Cyborg," he told her.

"Oh friend Cyborg!" Starfire gushed. "It is good to hear from you!"

"Star, I need to talk to Nightwing," Cyborg interrupted her. "It's urgent!"

"Right away friend," she agreed.

"Cyborg why are you calling this late at night?" Nightwing demanded as soon as he was on the phone.

"Nightwing, Raven brought over that guy you were telling me about," Cyborg informed him. "Slade's new apprentice."

"What?" Nightwing bellowed. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I just got away from Raven now to make this call!" Cyborg rebuked.

"Why would Raven want to stop you from calling me sooner?" Nightwing demanded.

"She thinks that Garfield is innocent and that Slade brain washed him," Cyborg scoffed.

"Do you think she may be too attached to him?" Nightwing inquired.

"She says that he reminds her of B.B." Cyborg admitted.

"Beast Boy is dead," Nightwing reminded the robotic Titan.

"Raven doesn't think so," Cyborg sighed.

"She did always deny having feelings for Beast Boy," Nightwing mused. "Maybe she is hoping he is Beast Boy so that she can get some closure or something."

"So what do you want me to do?" Cyborg wanted to know.

" Keep them there as long as you can," Nightwing replied. "I'll be right over to get him. I have some things I want to ask him." Nightwing hung up.

"Raven is not going to like this," Cyborg muttered.

* * *

Raven sat with the medical textbook open on her lap. Her slender eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Beside her, Garfield began to twitch in his sleep. She looked over at him, concerned. Abruptly, he woke with a scream.

"Raven!" he bellowed out her name.

"What is it?" Raven asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," he panted.

"Tell me about it," Raven encouraged.

"Well," Garfield began. "You were in it."

"Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow at this.

"So were Cyborg, Starfire and Nighwing," Garfield frowned. "But they were all younger."

"Well what was happening in the dream?" Raven prompted.

"You were scared," Garfield spoke slowly. "And sad." He paused. "Because something bad was going to happen."

"What was going to happen?" Raven asked.

"The end of the world," Garfield murmured.

"R...really?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Slade was there," hatred entered the young man's voice. "He was trying to take you away."

"What else happened?" Raven wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

"There was nothing I could do!" Garfield exploded, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I wanted to help you, but...but..." He covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

"It's okay," Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "It was only a dream."

"You died Raven," Garfield spoke from behind his hands. "It was horrible."

"Why do you care so much?" Raven was genuinely curious to know the answer.

"I don't know," Garfield sighed. "Maybe because you're the only one who's been nice to me at all." He sighed. Raven squeezed his shoulder and went back to her medical text. "You know the end of the world wasn't nearly as bad as losing you." Garfield spoke again. Raven looked up in surprise from her book.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I only have known you for a few days." She turned her eyes back down to her book.

"Trigon taking over wasn't nearly as bad as watching you die," Garfield said softly. Raven's head snapped up.

"How do you know who Trigon is?" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Yet another Chapter for LI And the Plot thickens Just wait till the next chapter. – Thowell3


	8. Chapter 7 Fade to Black

Logan Identity

By: Thowell3 & V.K. M Kimball

Chapter 7: Fade to Black

* * *

Raven sat staring at Garfield. He was sleeping again, but restlessly. Raven was still in shock about what he had said had occured in his latest dream

"How does he know about Trigon?" she wondered aloud. "He shouldn't know about that. No one should except myself, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Slade and Beast Boy. Could he be? Could it be him? Or is Slade just screwing with us?" She sighed. "I don't know what to believe."

'Well,' Knowledge piped up inside her mind. 'Let's think about this logically.'

'How is this logic?' Raven demanded. 'This man may or may not be Beast Boy.'

'He has no memories prior to eight years ago," Raven replied.

'Really?' Knowledge challenged. 'I think otherwise.'

'Don't interrupt me,' Raven scowled. 'You wanted to think this out. Just remembering little things doesn't make him Beast Boy. For all we know, this is one of Slade's tricks.'

'Look past that and look at what we know,' Knowledge encouraged. 'Ignore that this may be a Slade trick.'

'Fine,' Raven frowned. 'We never saw him before recently, and he has no proof that he was there before Beast Boy was captured.'

'Good,' Knowledge replied. 'Now, what does he remember?'

'Trigon,' Raven replied. 'And the beast.'

'And what about those pills?' Knowledge pressed.

'I have no clue what they do,' Raven admitted. 'But they do cause him pain.'

'Why do they cause him pain though?' Knowledge was starting to get on Raven's nerves.

'I don't know, I'm not a doctor!' Raven exclaimed.

'Then ask one,' Knowledge suggested.

'But Cyborg's convinced that Garfield's evil,' Raven argued.

'I was not talking about Cyborg,' Knowledge replied gently. 'House Raven, ask the house.'

"Uh House?" Raven felt a bit weird addressing the walls.

"Yes?" House replied.

"Why would taking medication become painful to someone who's been taking it for a long time?" the words came out in a torrent. House considered.

"Well," it mused. "It could mean the body is rejecting the medication."

"Why would a body reject medication in such a viloent way?" Raven asked.

"If the medication was doing something that his body didn't like it might try to cleanse itself," House replied. "That might cause a violent response."

"But what would cause that to a normal human?" Raven inquired. "He has been taking this medication for the last eight years without fail."

"Well," House replied. "I would have to say that Mr. Logan is not a normal human."

"What?" Raven took a step back.

"I analyzed the medication," House replied. "It's designed to repress genetic material."

"Why would someone want to do that?" Raven blinked.

"Obviously there's something wrong with Mr. Logan's genetic code," House replied.

"Can you check his gentic code?" Raven was becoming excited.

"Get me a piece of hair," House answered. Raven snuck over to the sleeping form of Garfield and pulled out one of his blonde hairs. Garfield groaned in his sleep.

"Shh," Raven stroked his cheek gently. "Everything's okay Garfield. Go back to sleep." She went over to one of the walls. A panel opened, and a tube appeared. Raven placed the hair in the tube. The tube went back into the wall and the panel closed.

"Analysis started," House stated. Raven hardly dared to breathe. This was it, she was about to find out whether or not Garfield was actually Beast Boy. "Now I'm going to remove the traces of the medication and see what happens."

"How long will that take?" Raven asked impatiently.

"A few minutes maybe," House assured her.

"Hello Raven," Raven spun around to see Nightwing and Starfire in the doorway.

"Friend Raven," Starfire pulled the telekinetic Titan into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "It is good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Raven demanded once she had freed herself from Starfire.

"I called them," Cyborg entered the room. Raven stared at him.

"What?" she exploded.

"I had to Rae," Cyborg sighed. "He killed Beast Boy."

"We don't know that," Raven argued.

"And when did you start trusting people trained by Slade?" Nightwing demanded.

"There's something different about him," Raven replied softly.

"What's going on?" everyone turned at the sound of Garfield's voice.

"I am taking you in for questioning," Nightwing approached the young man. Raven phased in front of him.

"You can't do that," she growled.

"Why not?" Nightwing demanded. There was a sigh behind them

"Just let them question me Raven," Garfield's voice was dull.

"But..." Raven turned towards him. "I can help you..."

"Raven its over," Garfield shrugged. "I've lost. I will comply. I am in no condition to be fighting at this point."

"Your surender is wise," Starfire swooped over. "For I will not hesitate to hurt you again."

"Dude, I still hurt from when you 'opened the can of the butt-whoop' on me thank-you very much," Garfield muttered. Everyone in the room stared at him. "What?" He asked sullenly.

"How do you know that expression?" Nightwing asked. Garfield shrugged.

"Just popped into my head," he replied. Nightwing cleared his throat.

"Cyborg please put some handcuffs on him," he instructed. "I don't trust him." Cyborg put handcuffs on Garfield. "Alright." He addressed the prisoner. "Let's go."

"I'm not going," Ravan replied, crossing her arms.

"Fine," Nightwing shook his head. Garfield turned and gave Raven a little smile as they led him away.

"Well that was interesting," House commented once they had left.

"Tell me about it," Raven replied. "So, what have you found out?"

"It looks like Mr. Logan's genetic code is naturally unstable," House replied. Raven blinked.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"Unstable," House repeated. "The medication stabilizes his DNA, and enhances some of his natural speed and strength. Theoretically, his code be rearranged to allow him to take various forms." Raven felt as though she might explode with emotion.

"That means that he is, was, and always will be Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Clever girl," Raven spun around to see Slade standing in the doorway.

"Slade," Rage began to seethe in her mind. "What did you do to Beast Boy?"

"I robbed him of who he was and created someone new," Slade replied. Raven stared at him horrified. She was surprised that House hadn't set off an alarm, and then noticed Gizmo typing on a laptop in the wall.

"I've erased the house's records of that conversation taking place," Gizmo grinned.

"Why would you do this to Beast Boy?" Raven demanded.

"I needed an apprentice," Slade replied with a shrug. "And a way to drive the Titans apart."

"How dare you!" Raven bellowed. "You took him away from me, from the Titans!"

"Just like how I am about to take you away," Slade replied. "Ironic isn't it?"

"You will never take me," Raven replied.

"Oh I would dissagree," Slade mused. "If you resist, I will kill Beast Boy."

"You wouldn't!" Raven croaked.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Slade challenged. "To lose him again?"

'Surrender Raven,' Love pleaded in her mind. 'I couldn't bear to lose him again.'

"Fine," Raven sighed. "I will go with you."

"Good," Slade gestured to the door. Raven followed them out, feeling a deep feeling of despair. All the proof of Garfield's true identity was now in Slade's hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing paced back and forth in front of Garfield. The young man didn't look up at him, instead his eyes were downcast.

"How long have you worked for Slade?" Nightwing demanded.

" I only remember the last eight years," Garfield replied.

"And before that?" Nightwing pushed.

"I don't remember anything before that," Garfield replied.

"You have to remember something," Nightwing was almost desperate.

"Only what I see in my dreams," Garfield replied.

"Tell me a few of these 'dreams' you have," Nightwing instructed. Garfield closed his eyes.

"I remember being the beast and fighting Adonis," he spoke slowly. "I remember Raven's death and the rise of Trigon."

"Slade told you about those things," Nightwing argued. Garfield snorted.

"No," he shook his head. "The only thing Slade ever told me was how bad an apprentice I was."

"For all I know, you have been spying on us since the Titans started," Nightwing snorted. "Maybe it was you that took over the Red X costume."

"I remember when you were Red X," Garfield muttered.

"What?" Nightwing stared at the young man.

"Betraying your friends to catch Slade," Garfield continued. Cyborg and Nightwing stared at him. Abruptly his arm began to beep.

"What's that?" Nightwing demanded.

"It's House's alarm," Cyborg replied. A horrified expression crossed Garfield's face.

"Raven!" he jumped to his feet. "She's still in there!" He began to run towards the house, but Starfire swooped down and blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere," Nightwing smirked.

"Get out of my way!" Garfield let out a primal snarl. Starfire responded by throwing him across the room. "You're all idiots!" He bellowed. "Can't you see what's happening?" They looked at each other. "He's taking her! Slade's taking Raven." Garfield panted. "Just like he took me."

* * *

The End For now......

To Be Continued in Logan Supremacy.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the End of this Story there will be a Sequel to this one called _Logan Supremacy_. We will be starting on that after we finish two other stories we are working on Called: Teen Titans: Terminator and Teen Titans: Agent of Chaos (Shameful Pluging). Please Go and Check those out. They are both on V.K.M Kimball's Account so stop by there she is a great writer and this story would have gotten nowhere if it wasn't for her. So you will have to wait a while before we continue this story So Till next story is up pleas read some of our other stories we have alot planned in those other stories that you will like till next time Cya in cyberspace. – Thowell3 & V.K. M Kimball

BTW: We have no medical degrees nor know anything about medicine so please don't pester us about anything to do with Beastboys DNA. Thanks.


End file.
